


Recovery

by LittleIsland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIsland/pseuds/LittleIsland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For almost three years Sirius has been working on the Animagus transformation, but until he masters it Remus is alone during the full-moons, and all Sirius can do is be there in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Remus Lupin desperately needed a nap. Last night’s full-moon was particularly difficult, with the werewolf calling out for hours. While the werewolf was always lonely, the problem had been worse since Remus found out his friends were learning to be animagi. For once, all of Remus agreed on a single thought: his friends’ training couldn’t be finished fast enough.

The castle was uncomfortably quiet as Madam Pomfrey lead him back to Gryffindor Tower. The silence unnerved Remus, made him feel isolated even with the nurse walking by his side. Despite his exhaustion, he picked up their pace until they reached the Fat Lady’s portrait.

Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he could climb through the entrance, giving him a final look-over.

“Remember, you need rest,” she said.

“I’ll stay in bed all day,” Remus assured her, wishing he was there already.

“Don’t skip any meals though, the house elves will bring up a plate to the dormitory,” she continued as if Remus had not spoken.

“Wouldn’t dare to,” Remus sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus caught the Fat Lady rolling her eyes. Pomfrey always gave him the same instructions, as if he might have forgotten them regardless of this being the fifth year of their routine.

“You’ll be all right by tomorrow. Off to bed now.”

Properly dismissed, Remus walked through the common room and across to the boys’ staircase, impressively staying upright long enough to reach the fifth year boys’ dormitory. It was still early, with the other three occupants sleeping, but it was not silent. As soon as Remus opened the door, Peter's snoring became clear, an annoying but familiar sound.

Remus dragged himself around the stove, and pushed back the curtains on the farthest four-poster bed.

“Sirius?” he whispered, waiting briefly for a reply. “Sirius? Wake up.”

Remus gave his shoulder a slight shake. One of Sirius’ eyes finally opened, squinting at Remus for a moment.

“Remus… hey, Remus,” Sirius mumbled, reaching his hand out towards Remus while shifting away to the opposite side of the bed. “Was it okay? You hurt?”

Remus leaned down to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m fine. It was fine.”

Sirius pulled a face, already awake enough to know Remus was lying. He let it go though, only letting out a slight huff before pulling their joined hands towards himself so he could kiss the inside of Remus’ wrist.

“I’m hardly injured,” Remus tried again.

Sirius brought Remus’ palm to rest against his face. Remus ran his thumb along his cheekbone a couple of times, giving himself a minute to be distracted.

“A couple of bruised ribs, but Pomfrey already fixed them. Just a bit of an ache in my shoulder now, that’s all,” said Remus.

“Is that all?” Sirius mocked, shoving Remus’ hand away. He reached out for the front of Remus’ shirt, bunching up the fabric and tugging. “You’re impossible. This is why I have to worry about you so much. Get in bed, Lupin, right now.”

He laughed and allowed Sirius to pull him in, shifting so his injured shoulder wasn’t taking any pressure, his back turned to Sirius. A tremor ran down his body as he felt Sirius’ fingers on his shoulder, ghosting over the bruised skin.

“I’m sorry, Remus,” Sirius said, suddenly too sincere.

“Sirius-” he started, but Remus couldn’t think of anything to say. It wouldn't matter, Sirius never listened anyways.

“I’m making tons of progress, but it’s still hard to maintain the shift” Sirius carried on, holding Remus’ shoulder slightly tighter now. “I think I’m almost there though. Last night, I didn’t lose control until James tripped and smashed my tail with his bloody hooves.”

“You’re brilliant, Sirius, I know you’ll get there,” Remus consoled him. “All of you will. There’s no rush, I can wait. I’m fine, really.”

Sirius didn’t respond right away. Remus waited, wishing there was something he could do to ease Sirius’ guilt.

Remus didn’t blame him a bit. After all, he hadn't expected his friends to become animagi overnight. He dreamed of having the large, black dog with him during the full-moons, but only if Sirius’ safety was guaranteed. Risking Sirius’ life just to appease the werewolf and escape a handful of healable injuries wasn't worth it.

“Next month,” Sirius said with certainty. “I’ll be ready by then. I won’t let you get hurt next month.”

He wrapped his arms around Remus, leaning down to gently mouth over his shoulder. Remus breathed out shakily, ignoring the pain, focusing on the wet heat that soothed and sparked his skin in turn.

Sirius lazily moved up his neck, giving a slight bite to the spot just behind his ear. Then he pressed a soft kiss to Remus’ cheek and repeated himself, “Next month, I promise.”

Remus hummed his agreement, smiling easily. Above all else, he trusted Sirius; he knew next month, finally, he wouldn’t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so thank you for giving this a chance.


End file.
